Once Upon a Little Liar
by FrozenPrincess2014
Summary: The Liars' hunt for A takes them to the small town of Storybrooke, Maine, where magic becomes science and legend becomes reality. Are the Liars really safe here in Maine, or is this all just an illusion? Six parts, based on events from "Once Upon a Time" and "Pretty Little Liars."
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Storybrooke

PART I: THE CURSE HAS BROKEN

Even though it was nearly three o'clock in the morning, there was a loud fight occurring on the rooftop of a Manhattan apartment building. Two people were locked in battle while five girls cowered in fright, and were screaming at the top of their lungs.

The girls clung to each other, like they thought they'd die if they let go and stood on their own. "EZRA!" a loud scream rose up above the others as a gunshot went off. "OH, MY GOD!"

Suddenly, the person Ezra Fitz was fighting made a run for it and leapt from the rooftop the five girls and Ezra were on to the very next. "OH, MY GOD!" Emily Fields shrieked.

"That's not your mom!" Spencer Hastings exclaimed. Aria Montgomery walked slowly over to Ezra, who was staring out over the Manhattan skyline.

"Ezra?" she asked in a cautious voice. She knew there was something up with Ezra. He couldn't be okay after a fight that violent.

"It's so... beautiful," Ezra murmured in a dazed kind of voice, as if he didn't exactly know what he was saying. He turned to Aria, who gasped. A profusely bleeding gun wound was impaled in his side.

Ezra suddenly collapsed. Aria was able to catch him in her arms. "Oh, my God!" she exclaimed. "Ezra!" She cried.

The other four girls' attention was suddenly turned to him. It was obvious he was dying. His eyes were slowly drooping closed. "No, you stay with me!" Aria growled. "Don't you dare close your eyes!"

"Aria, we have to find a hospital!" Ali exclaimed. "He can be helped!" But tears were falling down Ali's cheeks, and everyone knew she was doubting her own words.

Aria picked Ezra up in her arms. "We can't go to one here!" she exclaimed. "We have to find one that's somewhere he won't be found by A!"

"Guys, Maine's not a 6-hour drive from here," Spencer said, holding her phone shakily in her hands. "If we keep him breathing, I think we can make it. We've got to try. Anywhere in New York is not safe."

"Spencer's right," said Hanna. "Let's go before he dies."

The five girls ran down the stairs. A fired gunshot caused the girls to scream. A was waiting for them! A low moan came from Hanna. "Fuck," she hissed. She had a leg wound. "It's fine! Just go!"

Hanna slid into the passenger seat, while Emily, Aria, and Ali got into the back with Spencer in the driver's seat.

Spencer, going at the speed limit, was able to get them there in five hours. She was surprised she hadn't been pulled over. There were multiple times where she had gone over the limit.

"Guys, there's a town just up ahead," said Spencer. "Should we check for a hospital?"

"Do it!" Aria exclaimed shakily. "I don't know how much longer Ezra will be able to last."

Spencer drove the car over the town line. What she didn't pay attention to was a sign that said, in bold white letters on a green background, ENTERING STORYBROOKE.


	2. Chapter 2: New Problems

**I know I already posted Chapter 2 of this story, but it has changed since yesterday. This story is now going to be six parts, each with their own plot that ties in with the other parts. Here's the new chapter 2! And I've decided that there is going to be Haleb and eventual Hannafire friendship/romance. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aria was not to be messed with when her boyfriend was on the brink of death. Even though she hadn't been seeing him at the time, she kept insisting that he was her boyfriend in order to be able to go into the OR with him.

It took three nurses plus Spencer and Emily to calm her and get her to sit down.

While Aria's temper was definitely worrying Spencer and Emily, it was the least of Hanna's troubles. Her goddamn leg wound was beginning to take its toll.

"Hanna!" exclaimed Aria. "Come and sit down!"

But Hanna took one step and collapsed. Ali jumped up and ran over to her. "Fuck A," Hanna muttered. She was clutching her leg, which was shaking uncontrollably.

"Nurse!" yelled Ali. "This woman is injured!"

Two nurses ran over. "Get this fucking bullet out of me!" Hanna growled through gritted teeth.

"We need immediate assistance," said a woman over the loudspeaker. A doctor who wasn't the young man Ezra had been placed in the care of came out with a stretcher.

"I am _not_ going to have surgery!" Hanna exclaimed. "Do it out here!"

"Honey, it would be easier if you were under sedation," said a nurse kindly.

But Hanna wasn't having it. She stayed where she was. Eventually the doctors realized that she wasn't going to move and got the necessary tools.

"This is going to hurt," the doctor warned her. "I could still sedate you. It would hurt less."

"I don't care about the fucking pain!" Hanna exclaimed. "I just don't want to have surgery."

The doctor sighed and began the procedure. He removed the deeply-embedded bullet amongst Hanna's screams. She was instantly regretting her words.

"Hanna, you're done!" exclaimed Ali. "You're all done."

Hanna sighed and looked up. She saw that her leg, which had been raw red and bloody minutes ago, was now stitched up and being covered with a white bandage.

She sighed, exhausted by the whole ordeal. "I'm tired," she complained.

Ali grinned and turned to a nurse. "Is there somewhere she can rest?" she asked the nurse.

"Yes, there are plenty of rooms available," she said. "I'll show you to one."

This time, Hanna didn't object to the wheelchair she was offered. She sat down in it and fought to stay awake as she allowed herself to be wheeled up to an empty room. The chair was parked in the corner, and Ali supported the exhausted Hanna over to the bed.

Hanna was yawning as she climbed under the covers. She didn't care that she was still in her clothes. All she cared about was closing her eyes and sleeping to her heart's content.

Which, of course, she did. The last thing she saw before she shut her eyes was Ali's assuring smile.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT AN UPDATE

_As a little treat to you all, I thought I'd give you the summaries of the parts of this story! This story is composed of six parts, each with its own title and plot. Parts one, two, and three are based off of events from "Once Upon a Time." Parts four, five, and six are based off events I made up for "Pretty Little Liars," and these are the parts that mainly deal with A. _

_Part I: The Curse Has Broken  
Part II: My Prince  
Part III: To Mend a Broken Heart  
Part IV: Protector  
Part V: The Hunt  
Part VI: The Defeat_

_Part I: The Liars are slow to regain their memories after Emma breaks the curse. Emma and Regina team up with Caleb to find out why. _

_Part II: Someone from Spencer and Toby's past shows up in Storybrooke and threatens their safety, so the couple teams up with Regina to keep them and the town safe. _

_Part III: Hanna's heart is slowly breaking after Neal falls through the portal, thinking he is dead. Emma and the rescue team for Henry take the slowly dying Hanna with them to Neverland to find the only thing that can save her now: a true love's kiss._

_Part IV: When Aria's little brother, Mike, is revealed to be A's next target, the five Liars team up with Regina and Mr. Gold to protect him. _

_Part V: Emma takes the Liars back to Rosewood after a double attack from A lands Kate Randall and Melissa Hastings in the hospital. Their mission: to unmask A and put a stop to them for good. _

_Part VI: The identity of A has been revealed, but they have yet to be stopped. Emma and the Liars double back to Storybrooke to put a stop to A once and for all. _


End file.
